


Echo of the past

by Butman911



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Emperor!Amity, F/F, Post-Canon, human!Luz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: Blight guiltily lowers head to the floor, allowing the dark-skinned hands to embrace her gently, tenderly for the shoulders; lets press herself closer and lets her bitter tears fall onto the light-colored tiles. Broken ten years ago, the empress' heart received a small chance of recovery.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 26
Kudos: 153





	1. Fatal Day. Prologue

"Fatal Day" became a real day of mourning for Amity. The very day when Emperor Belos fell, taking with him the lives of people dear to her.

This day is forever frozen in memory as a blood stain. Then she saw only a plentiful explosion on an unattainable hill: even Eda and Lilith did not have time to react. Luz, sacrificed herself to destroy the emperor; Edrik was killed in battle, and Emira got badly hurt, but was able to survive later. Willow and Gus were also injured during the battle; everyone except Amity.

Amity really couldn't believe it for a long time. The fact that Luz is now dead: only Eda's burnt staff remained at the site of the explosion. And a whole sea of green-haired's tears.

Blight's parents blamed the youngest daughter for all mortal sins: the reproach for killing her brother was the last straw. She ran away from home, completely disillusioned with life; having lost their last "light" in the person of Luz. An ordinary teenager with too much shits on her shoulders.

She found salvation in studies and training, exhausting to death; she lived in dashes, anywhere and with anyone. She didn't tell anyone about her troubles and buried her anger deep in her soul - in the end, training helped to forget about her broken heart at least for a moment.

At seventeen, Amity became the head of the Emperor's Coven, and at twenty-two, the Empress. Thanks to her coldness and detachment from people, she achieved what she always wanted - powerful strength. And the entire Council of Elders recognized her strength; recognized the full power that it is in these hands that the Boiling Islands can become a truly powerful empire.

The stone on her chest seems to remain black forever. 

Now Amity Blight is 24 years old, and even now, 10 years later, she still remembers her once former love, Luz Noceda.

...

But what about Luz herself? The “Fateful Day” became for her what divided her life into “before” and “after”.

It was then, in the fight with Belos, when Eda, Amity and all the other friends were left behind, that Luz decided to use "nullification magic". Namely - to destroy the emperor and yourself with him.

The explosion barely touched her before time for only one stood still and a dark ripple appeared in her eyes. Literally out of nowhere appeared a Creature In Black, like a shadow, stretched out its hand to Luz and said in a mysterious voice:

\- If you don't leave immediately to your world, you will perish. This explosion will kill you. Give me your hand, child, let me save...

And Luz held out her hand.

When she opened her eyes, everything was not as expected - and it scared. Her room, her bed, the bright sun outside the window, all her things; but they weren't the Boiling Islands. It was Earth. Human world. Then a headache, numb limbs, a crying mother ran into the room and a loud cry: "Finally you woke up!"

Painful screams, crazy crying and tantrums. Day, week, month, year, two.

All ten years Luz searched for portals, but could not find one; Luz lived in anxiety for ten years. The pain of she leaving Amity alone: after all, she promised the day before "Fatal Day" that she would never leave her. All ten years Luz Noceda worked on herself, trying not to lose her mind, and studied in a regular school, worked at a regular job. Not magical.

And every day ruined with memories how she had forgotten herself in this world of the Boiling Islands.

But today, August 14, ten years later, Luz Noceda was still able to find the portal.


	2. Chapter 1

Outside the dark room, inside which only total silence reigns and the slight trembling of the flame of several candles, loud stomping and shouts are heard. The servants know very well that disturbing the empress's meditation is fraught with danger, but Amity Blight, frowning in displeasure with her eyes closed, already senses that something has happened.

Now, in the center of this room, she is in zero gravity, and her pose - a lotus - speaks of the complete harmony of spirit and body. All muscles are relaxed, absorbed in silence and literally dissolve in this incense-soaked air. Amity inhales deeply through her nose, lifting her head to the very ceiling, and tries to focus on her emotions again, returning to her trance.

But all her plans are interrupted by a loud knock on the door. They knock exactly four times with long pauses - a distinctive sign.

\- Come in, Twigo,- Amity orders, still holding on. She doesn't even open eyes.

\- Ma'am, - from the open door shows the head of the main servant, a demon with a dog's face, - I beg your pardon for being rude, but ... Your presence is necessary. This is urgent. Our warriors have caught a human in the Woods. She's in the dungeon for now.

\- Human, huh? - Amity shrugs in annoyance, especially spitting out the word. - Are you sure this is a human?

\- Round ears, ma'am. And she ... I think you'd better see for yourself.

Amity frowns, gently sinking into the lotus on the rug. Hands involuntarily clenched into fists.

The empress is supposed to wear special clothes, and each of them chooses for himself how to dress. There is only one rule here: don't show your face. Therefore, putting on an emerald mask and donning a white robe over her uniform, Amity steps straight into the throne room, taking her place of honor.

Several strong soldiers are leading the girl, holding her by the shoulders. Her hands are clasped with neon handcuffed rings of pure magic, a woven, tattered blue cloak with a hood hangs absurdly in shreds to the waist, and the girl herself, with her gaze, seems to be far from fear. Pure anger. Her skin is dark, her jeans are stained with dirt in several places, and a dark long-sleeved jacket peeks out from under her cloak.

From looking at the prisoner, Amity literally freezes, stretching out into a string on her throne. She digs fingers into the armrests and the granite comes out with cracks.

Brown eyes, a short, disheveled hairstyle with shaved temples, an excited sparkle in the pupils and... And the pendant around the neck that Amity gave as an early teenager.

_Luz Noceda._

Amity doesn't answer: she only feels her back - as if she had been shocked by an electric shock - emanate a small tremor; she looks shocked at how her own soldiers free Luz's hands from the shackles. And then, without waiting for further actions, the human with a quick movement twists out of their hands and takes out paper glyphs from bosom, trying to attack the soldiers.

Amity snaps her fingers loudly. The arrested girl cannot even move; the empress's magic completely immobilized her.

\- Let's all get out. Now! - She growls, pointing with her black-gloved hand at the golden doors of the huge throne room. Outside the window, the blinding sun looks out good-naturedly from behind the clouds.

The soldiers don't dare to argue. They bow respectfully and the whole pack literally dissolves before our eyes behind the front doors. Amity literally can't take her eyes off the captive person. Slowly, as if completely not believing in reality, she takes step by step closer to it.

Round ears, silver earring rings, a small scar on the cheek and constricted pupils, in which Amity's figure is increasingly visible.

The Empress draws a chaotic straight line in the air and Luz can now move again. But instead of attacking, she hugs arms to her chest, crushing glyphs. Looks into the slits eyes of the mask and faintly sees the shimmering amber shine among the dense blackness.

Amity comes very close. She can’t believe her eyes that she is half of her head outgrown Noceda. She looks fascinated into the depths of brown eyes and completely forgetting herself, thoughtlessly, like a stupid teenager, stretches out her hand, wanting to touch the once-beloved dark skin at least for a moment ...

Luz strikes the hand briskly, when she barely touching.

_But Luz is dead._

_Dead._

**_Dead._ **

~~_**Dead.** _ ~~

_~~**DEAD.** ~~ _

~~**_YOU SAW THAT HUGE EXPLOSION. ONLY EDA'S BURNED STAFF REMAINED. AND A SEA OF YOUR TEARS IN THE PLACE OF HER DIE._ ** ~~

Amity instantly rages back into reality. She punches Luz in the face with hatred, making Luz absurdly fall to the floor. But the Empress doesn't let her just lie on the cold tiles: she needs answers. Blight roughly grabs the man by the collar, sharply pulling her towards; sits maliciously through teeth every word:

\- Who are you?! Who sent you ?! Why all these stupid jokes ?! Who could have found out about this ?! Answer me immediately!

\- I ... Okay, okay, stop! - Luz cries back, squinting at the pain in broken nose. Blood trickles down the lips. She reflexively obstructs her hands. - I ... I am Luz Noceda, a human!

\- Don't you dare lie to me! - She growls through the mask, shaking prisoner by the collar. - Luz is dead! She died before my eyes!

With a sharp movement, Amity rips off the mask, throwing it back somewhere. It falls with a loud clink, like some piece of iron.

\- Died. Before my eyes.

Luz feels her legs begin to shake and give way. Burns mercilessly in the nose, and the last air is knocked out of the lungs, as if from a blow, at the sight of such a dear unexpected face. In the amber eyes opposite, real fire blazes and frozen pain rests at the bottom of the pupils.

\- Ami... ty... I ... you ... are you the Empress? What…

\- Shut up, - she spits venomously, grinning back. - And answer my question. Who sent you? And why do you look like ... like mine ... like my old friend ?!

\- Well ... At least, because I am your old friend, - Luz immediately abruptly interrupts, abruptly translating the topic. - Stop! Don't hit me again! Just let me tell you everything!

Before releasing Luz from her grip, Amity stares into her eyes, trying to expose the lie. But she still gives up when Luz squeezes eyes tightly, as if defending herself from another blow. With a light wave of the brush, she seals the golden doors with magic. She folds arms over chest, still staring at the person opposite.

\- You have five minutes.

Luz rips the tip off an already torn cape, gently pinching nostrils. Grimaces in pain.

\- Amity, listen ... I know that no excuses and apologies will help, but ... But the time of the explosion, ten years ago, some dark creature appeared to me and saved me, transferring me home to the human world. I betrayed you; I know. I promised that I would be by your side until the end, but literally the very next day I left. I know it's just disgusting, but ... I couldn't find portals anywhere; as if they simply did not exist at all. As if ... As if they all disappeared at once!

Amity softens a little on her face.

\- And all these years ... I don;t know who you are now, but I knew you as you were before. A girl with a lonely heart who just wanted to find real friends. And if this girl is gone ... I ... I've been thinking about you all these years. I wanted to see you, hug you; I wanted to see your embarrassed smile, which you always gave me before.

Luz hisses with stabbing pain, but out of the corner of her eye sees Amity's mouth open slightly in surprise. With every word of Noceda, her eyebrows move more and more to the bridge of the nose.

\- My magic has dried up on Earth. And the only thing that I have left is ... - the girl picks up a pendant made of rose quartz on a thin chain on her chest. - That pendant that you gave me for my birthday. I wonder if you left my present for yourself... A small wooden owl, remember? I cut it out specially for your birthday.

\- No… - Amity whispers, clenching and unclenching her fists. Her look is confused, and her voice trembles slightly, although she tries to seem harsh at this moment. The Emperor takes a step back, grabbing the hem of the white cape. - If it’s you, Luz… How… I don’t understand.

\- It's me. Honestly, - Luz hisses in pain again. The piece of cloth was soaked through with blood. - Damn, nice punch. Did you return to the Grujby team after I left? Boscha must have died from the joy that I was gone.

"But she died?"

Amity approaches the girl with a confident step, making her flinch. For a long, long time she looks into the eyes without the slightest hint of a smile; reaches out a white-gloved hand to the broken nose, but doesn't touch it. Luz closes her eyes just in case, and ...

It doesn't hurt anymore.

\- I apologize for the blow, - Noceda hears her voice clearly above. And then the distant clatter of heels. - And for you being caught.

Luz, in disbelief, touches her nose: whole! And there was no blood. Only in the hands of a red wet cloth.

\- Amity! Can you heal ?! Ah ... Can I hug you, at least?! - Luz speaks loudly to her back, taking a few steps forward. - I really missed you!

The Empress lifts her mask and puts it on face with a refined motion. From behind one can see long green hair peeking out, gathered in a high ponytail and pointed ears. She doesn't turn to look at Noceda. 

\- Go home, Luz. You can't be here. Go away and forget me.

Her voice is dry and cold, as if she were not the same Amity Blight - a friendly wizard girl with a delicate nature, but real ice. Emperor ...

\- Sorry, Luz.

\- Wait a minute!

Blight snaps fingers again loudly, and for Luz the world dissolves into bright pictures, as if all life flies before her eyes. Just a moment - and now she is not in a large spacious hall alone with Amity, but on the street - next to a large castle. Almost by the forest.

\- No! - She screams, shocked, uselessly gasping for air with fingers. As if trying to hold the still fresh image of Amity Blight in palms. The one for which Luz returned to this world. - No, Amity!

Tears are choking. All life again flies to hell; just like then, ten years ago. When a lonely human girl, having found true friends, was left alone again. The sobs are torn from her throat, but Luz doesn't try to suppress them: she allows herself to fall on the thick grass and cry as if she were fourteen again, not twenty-four.

\- Amity ...

***

In one of the dark rooms of the castle, alone with candles and incense, in the dark, Amity Blight bites her lips to the blood, trying not to cry from the newly surging mental pain. But a tear rolls treacherously down cheek.

\- Luz ...


	3. A gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip 3-4 months ahead. I really don’t want to write everything in order. But if I write the chronological order, then I will indicate "Chapter 2"

Time is slowly approaching midnight. Stepping quietly on the rustling grass, Luz Noceda step by step approaches the secret meeting place with the Empress of the Boiling Isles - on an ordinary edge in the thicket of the forest. Meeting with her sweet but formidable Amity warms the heart in the cold air; Luz shivers slightly, releasing a whitish cloud of breath from mouth.

The field illuminated by only one moonlight is already visible from a distant distance, but Noceda doesn't see the one for which she comes here steadily once every three days at midnight.

On the Island, for three months already, real autumn began, even the snow - some kind of strange: pink - managed to settle on the frozen ground exactly twice. And the same couple of times it melted, leaving only frozen ground and yellow dry grass underneath. But on the other hand, the cold weather is a good reason to pick up Willow from her flower shop in the evening and go together to Gus's human cafe "Humanfe"; sip hot cappuccino with whipped cream.

\- Luz, - a cold voice says right behind her. Noceda flinches from surprise, turning around with a sharp jump.

Amity stands opposite alone, in a black cloak, over which warm clothes are not much wrapped. Shimmering amber eyes peep out from the depths of the hood.

\- Hey, Amity! You scared me again, - Luz stretches hands to her old friend with a welcoming smile; absolutely not afraid to hug the Empress. - Haven't seen each other for a long time, have you?

\- Hi! - Amity tries to smile as pleasantly as possible, throwing the hood back. Embraces a person in a warm embrace, absurdly placing hands on her back. - I'm sorry, I couldn't come to the meeting for a whole week ... Sorry. 

\- I understand. Imperial stuffs, - playfully shows quotes with fingers. - Anyway, thanks for coming today. Im glad.

The smile on Blight's face fades away as she peers into the dark eyes opposite; her expression becomes serious. Amity innocently clings to the edge of the sleeve with her fingers, pulls it closer and, holding breath, waits for something. A slight blush seems to appear on her cheeks.

\- I missed you, - the voice is firm, doesn't hesitate. - Want to hug again.

Luz smiles sunnyly, hugging her friend sharply, as in youth; she holds her tightly to her and giggles lightly on the back of her head:

\- A sea of hugs for our dear emperor! Everything for you.

Her warmth both calms Amity, and evokes a whole different feelings: her cheeks turn red, and the sensation from a human body melts ice in her heart at a double speed. The Empress presses her cheek against coat, burying nose in the cold collar and openly feels her vulnerability to this girl. As if all the power that she has acquired over these 10 years simply pales in comparison with these hugs. It’s as if she’s just a student of Hexside now, a young teenager, melting from her own feelings.

\- God, stop calling me that, - she whispers shyly but firmly, smiling stupidly in return. Nestles closer to Luz. - Although only you are allowed to talk to me like that. No one else dares to call me that, much less hug me.

\- So I'm a VIP person? - Luz pulls back, placing cold hands on pale pink cheeks. - Cool! I have always dreamed of special privileges!

Amity closes her eyes with a restrained smile. This person always throws out something strange; but this is even familiar.

In a few minutes they are already in their usual place - near a large, even stump. Amity draws colorful circles in the air, explains which drawing inside, shows the correct lines, and Luz, diligently sticking out his tongue, transfers the glyphs to the paper. The Amity educator is much better than Eda.

Blight has more than enough pride, but seeing how firmly she holds the black pocket marker and diligently draws patterns, becomes too warm in soul. That same Luz, stubborn and kind, is now next to her ... Ten years later. Insane.

\- Well ... - pulls Amity, drawing Luz's attention to herself and pulling something out of her bosom. - Emperors have unlimited power and power, so ... I did something for you.

In her hands she is holding a thin long box, beautifully designed: with woven flowers on the sides and in velvet red trim. Apparently, Amity got trying with the packaging, Luz briefly thinks to herself. Blight is almost not nervous, waiting for the person to stand opposite and accept her gift from hand to hand.

\- It's… It's a magic wand. I made it especially for you, - Amity gives the box a little embarrassed. - Since people don't have their own magical powers, and I don't want you to constantly carry paper with you ... I have been thinking about this for a long time.

Luz opens the box with shaking hands and tries not to squeal with delight at the whole forest. A real magic wand! Wooden, perfectly carved skillfully, covered with a rich crimson lacquer and several thin ribbons hanging from the handle twisted around them. The wand obediently lies in Luz's hand, as if merging with the brush; very pleasant to the touch, like fluff - ribbons.

There are immediate tears of joy in eyes.

\- Amity! - Luz throws on her friend's neck, forcing her to flinch in surprise and stumble a step; cheeks blush. Noceda hangs lifelessly on her shoulders, crying loudly. - This… This is just amazing! Thank you, thank you so much!

\- H-Hush, hush…- Amity smiles and strokes her shuddering back. - I understand what that means to you, but it's just a wand.

\- It's not just a wand! This ... This is the dream of my life! - Luz's eyes are red from tears, and her breathing is heavy from bursting feelings. - In the end, as a gift from you!

Luz pulls back, twirling wand in hands, running fingers along the smooth trunk of the tree and cannot understand only one thing.

\- Where are the batteries? Or how does it work? Your old training wand had a charge.

\- Oh, that… - Amity looks away, trying to stop smiling as dumb. - You don't need a charge. It works ... differently. Do you see the colored ribbons? I have woven them out of my enchanted hair ... It may look disgusting, but your wand will work as it should only because of them. It is eternal.

Luz touches the rainbow weave, looks at the string with special affection, smiles sunny - it seems that a bright ray from her smile is about to cut through the darkness.

\- God, Amity… It's just… I’m going to cry again, - and eyes are actually covered with a wet veil again. - Thank you…

Luz clings to Amity's chest again, grabbing her body with both hands; without ceasing to cry and smile at the same time. Blight dropping the pointed tips of her ears, and thinks about how much she missed Luz; how much she pretended, how much she buried herself from the inside, how much she didn't convince herself that she didn't need anyone. And now she eagerly cuddles up to human warmth, like a battered puppy; wants to get grain of happiness.

Amity teaches Luz to use a wand for a short time: she grasps everything kwikly, a really talented student. If she were a witch, she would be powerful; would have made Blight a rival in her youth. At one such thought, Amity quietly sprinkles into her fist.

\- Hey, Empress, will we fight you someday? - Luz chuckles, elbowing Amity lightly under the ribs.

\- Only in your dreams, Noceda,- she replies, pushing Luz into the snow.


	4. Chapter 2

Luz Noceda must be a real crazy person; suicide, eerily confirmed in her opinions. Now she is about to do the most reckless thing in her life - to enter the emperor's residence just to see Amity Blight.

She is overly grateful for the help of Eda, who helped prepare for the meeting with the "cruel emperor of the Boiling Isles", as well as Lilith, who, like no one else, knows the structure of the emperor's chambers better. It took almost a month to prepare, all the outcomes were predetermined; even death.

"But be careful," - her voice echoes in Luz's head. - "The structure of the castle can change at the request of its owner."

With the help of Owlbert Luz steps on the windowsill in front of the open window of the residence. She checks to see if her notebook is in place and, after wiping her sweaty palms on her purple leggings one last time, steps in, staff in hand.

Is this strange? Undoubtedly. It is a death sentence, but Luz Noceda is a brave human, she cannot leave the conversation with Amity unfinished. It is simply vital for her to tell her everything she thinks about, to tell about all her feelings and how much she missed. Just say she needs Amity like air. Even if this conversation may be the last.

Jumping onto the cold tile like a real ninja, Luz immediately hides behind a thick column, barely hearing the guards' conversations. Something in her chest yanks desperately and sinks as the steps get closer. She doesn't even breathe, but nevertheless nervously rubs in her hands a torn sheet with a glyph of fire.

\- Oh, comeon? - says one to the other, with difficulty hysterically restraining laughter. - Empress Blight would never do that!

\- You didn `t know? - loud clap on the shoulder of a comrade, - She was still that little thing at school. Well, I don’t know, of course, how it was on her personal, but I heard for sure that she fell in love with a human. Human!!!

\- Wait, Duster, isn't this the person we were catching? - Luz tenses in an instant, drenched in tenth sweat. Have noticed her? - The Empress ordered us not to arrest her again. Eh, why is she so boring?

The couple continues to talk sweetly, following along the corridor, but Luz does not hear their speeches anymore. Behind them, she quietly runs from one column to another.

"She ordered not to touch me?"

\- No, no, don't care! - She whispers, barely audible. - I need to find Amity! She must be on this floor! Lilith said that further down the corridor, the emperor's chambers.

But the obstacle to the second part of the spacious floor is the huge iron doors, which for Luz cannot be opened without magic from the word “absolutely”. Therefore, she uses a previously prepared glyph that allows you to pass through walls. Nausea comes to the throat; the stomach curls into a knot with fear.

The premonition of an imminent meeting drives into nervousness. Looking around on all sides, Luz moves on, walking through the door. And freezes in place.

Amity Blight walks towards her.

She clearly didn't foresee the arrival of an uninvited guest: in a white robe and black slippers, with loose green hair. It's a late night, anyway.

\- You ... - Amity instantly becomes furious, seeing Luz standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Summons a golden staff with the Phoenix palisman literally out of thin air and directs it threateningly at a human. - What are you doing here?! I told you to leave me alone!

\- Um ... Hi Amity ... - Luz nervously grips Eda's staff, ready to defend herself at any moment. - I came to talk!

\- I have nothing to talk to you about, human. There was an order to leave me alone. Emperor's orders must be carried out, - Amity knocks the blunt end of the staff on the tile. A dull sound echoes through the corridors. - If nobody taught you this, then I will.

Luz, seeing that the tiles crack from the blow of the staff and abominations rise from under the cracks, discards all her fears and doubts: in the end, it was originally a stupid plan - she has no chance against the emperor. Therefore, she runs to her with all her might before she has time to do anything; squints her eyes from the strong wind. But still she doesn't have time to run: Amity literally immobilizes her body, “gluing” to the wall with power. A loud scream escapes from Luz's lungs - a strong blow fell on the back. Wrinkles from discomfort.

\- But why?! - She screams into the angry looking amber eyes opposite. - Why don't you want to talk to me ?! Was I really so disgusting and disgusting for you when we were children?! Explain to me, at least ...

\- Shut up! - Amity cuts her off, barking. Grabs the human collar with both hands, pulling it threateningly. - I don't wanna to see you! I don't want to think about you! I don't want to mess with you again! You left me when I was ... You ...

Luz pauses, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. The moment of Grom comes to mind.

\- Then why did you not say this in the very first meeting directly in my eyes a month ago?! You knew that I would not left you! Why? Tell me why don't you want to see me? Straight into the eyes!

\- Shut your mouth! I don't have to explain anything to you! I am the emperor of the Boiling Isles!

\- I don’t care if you’re an empress now or who else, - Luz grins, still not losing hope of getting Amity to have a clear conversation. Tears thoughtlessly run down cheeks. - Even if you are God herself, I will not leave you. Answer me!

\- I hate you, - such words for Luz - like a knife through the heart. A mischievous light fades in brown eyes. - You ruined my life at the very beginning with your appearance.

The abominations are indistinctly wheezing, stomping on the spot and awaiting further orders; the guards don't even care into a rather loud quarrel. As if everyone knew everything in advance.

\- So kill me.

Amity flinches at such a sudden statement; her pupils constrict in the bright light of the corridor lighting. Luz says this seriously - the look is responsible for everything; lowers her head, sadly examining the huge abominations behind back and the cracked tiles.

\- W-What?

\- You're heard, - Luz got tired of pretending. - I came back here at the first opportunity. And ... When I saw the portal, ten years later, the first thing I experienced was fear. Fear of how I'm coming here now? Throwing everyone out then. But fear is equal to fear. All these years I've been thinking about you, thinking about how cool it was with you; I thought that you became my friend. True. I remembered how evil you were; and behind the soul was a huge stone. In the end, I promised that I would not quit - and I did.

Luz looks up at the shocked face opposite.

\- And it gnawed at me. Really. I tried to forget, even tried to make new friends, but nothing came of it. I couldn't forget you. And ... If it becomes easier for you, kill me. I deserved. You have become an emperor, so I think it will not cost you anything for one life of some pathetic little man like me—

Luz can no longer speak. Amity's pained expression is close at hand; lips are like soft juicy peaches; her skin burns. She kisses both modestly and passionately; and the suddenness of such actions makes Luz tremble, and in eyes the twinkling stars dance a quick waltz. At this moment, time seems to freeze for the two of them; especially for the panting Amity, who frankly doesn't understand why now she just took and kissed Luz.

The bomb, planted at the stage of early adolescence, exploded.

\- You fool, - Amity whispers, letting go of Luz’s gate and walking away from her. Shyly covers his mouth with hand. - I…

She again knocks on the floor with her staff: the abominations immediately go under the plates, and Noceda slides down the wall to the floor, unable to stand on feet.

"What now generally ..."

\- I love you, - Amity's face is rosy, but she doesn't hesitate to look straight in the eyes. - I've always loved you. I only survived because of love for you.

\- You just me… - Luz touches her lips with disbelief, looking up at the towering figure of Blight. - Amity, I ...

\- No. Sorry about that. - She takes a step back. - I cant. I am the emperor, Luz. I can't show weakness, but you ... You are you.

She is confused - and it shows; amber eyes dart from side to side, heavy breathing, a veil over the eyes. Amity extends her hand forward, causing the staff to disappear into her palm.

\- I beg you ... Leave me. I'll only hurt you. And you to me too, - she turns her back to her.

\- It's all nonsense, Amity! - Luz rushes forward, grabbing her hand; pulls a pale palm to her chest. - Why are you pushing me away?

\- Because ... - Blight hesitates with the answer, like a schoolgirl; and it surprises the Dominican girl. - Because I lived for many years without feelings and friends. Because I'm afraid to plunge into these sensations again. When someone loves you. When I look at you, I just feel bad: all emotions again ignite like the first time, and I don't even know what to do with it. I have already lost the habit, but you reappeared - and again you make me melt from one glance.

\- But I ... Me too ...- Luz tugs at the sleeve of white robe. - Amity, please, let me be at least your friend ...

Blight guiltily lowers head to the floor, allowing the dark-skinned hands to embrace her gently, tenderly for the shoulders; lets press herself closer and lets her bitter tears fall onto the light-colored tiles.

Broken ten years ago, the imperial heart received a small chance of recovery.


	5. Tête-à-tête

Through the thickets Luz goes further and further into the forest, to the shimmering pink portal. Confidently stretches out her hand to the brilliant circulation, and then completely enters it, knowing what awaits her at the other end.

This is a direct path to Amity's private room, opening only at midnight. And only for one Luz.

At the other end of the portal, she is met by the Empress herself, smiling cordially at the long-awaited person. The human, happily clapping her hands, dashingly jumps on Blight, and she just giggles, stroking her friend on the back and stumbles a couple of steps. Silence and twilight reign in the large room; smells like something sweet.

They sit on the floor very close to each other, shoulders touching each other; Amity chantingly tells Luz about all the quirks of magic and shows everything she has learned over the years. She swallows every word, savoring the movements of the empress's hands, as if tasting expensive wine.

\- Now I don’t need to say “Abomination, rise!” for them to appear, - Blight snaps her fingers loudly. Several purple abominations immediately appear in front of them literally from the floor. - Now everything is different.

\- But they don't look like they did when you were fourteen, - Luz grins as she watches Blight walk up to one of the monsters and rest elbow on his chest. - Now they somehow ... Look more beautiful.

And it's true. Now of Amity's abomination is not just a bunch of revived dirt, but real golems, both in size and in the newly acquired features of the human body. Only bigger and stronger; from a wish and an excess of imagination, can create any shape.

\- Ha, well, yes, - abomination bows to Luz, giving a gentlemanly hand to dance. - And not only.

Under the playful gaze of amber eyes, the golem whirls in a light dance with Luz, now and then, picking her up and spinning. Noceda laughs, closing her eyes, and it seems to her that she is now dancing with a real person, and not an abomination. And in the end, having politely bowed, the monster disappears, melting before eyes.

\- Oh, Amity! - Luz turns to her friend in delight; shines like a large star. - This is so cool!!! He was so cute ... And he danced so cool! You controlled him completely, right?

Blight laughs in response, stroking Luz gently through her short hair with her fingers.

\- Who knows.

They sit together again on the floor, but this time opposite each other. There are no books about Azura's adventures nearby, but there are many paper glyphs that Luz is now so diligently drawing under Amity's guidance. In each picture, there are perfectly even circles, as for the selection, and only the "filling" separates them from each other. Nearby lies a magic wand - a gift from Blight - and several paper fireflies float in the air.

A knock on the door makes Luz flinch and drop the marker.

\- Empress, I heard someone else's voice! Are you okay?

Amity rolls her eyes in annoyance as she locks the door lock with a wave of her index finger.

\- Yes, Twigo, go away.

\- Yes, ma'am, - annoyingly comes from the corridor. Luz swallows soundlessly, staring at Amity's displeased face.

\- What is it, sunshine? - she whispers, sitting closer; the intonation is completely different. - Scared?

\- What if he walked in here without… knocking?

Blight shakes her head, placing a hand on Noceda's shoulder, somehow automatically making her smile. The dull reflections of amber eyes seem to provoke to sit down even closer.

\- And what would he do? Send you to the emperor? So I'm already here, - from the intimate warmth of Amity's breath Luz's heart adds its rhythm; their foreheads touch softly. - I just don't want you to have problems. And they can be, if everyone finds out that a person is hang out in the imperial residence. This has never happened. The emperor for the people is like a completely different race; remember Belos.

Luz nods in understanding, hands on Amity's waist; slides face down onto her shoulder, clinging to the fabric of the pink T-shirt. Startled, Blight runs hand along the unruly hair, making Luz wiggle nose against her collarbone.

\- Hey! It tickles! - she shouts silly, barely looking at the reddened face from below. - Luz?

\- I miss, - she whispers softly, enveloped in a scent: a weathered trail of perfume and expensive imperial clothes. - I miss the very Amity Blight with whom we first fought, and then became good friends. Everything seems to be some kind of nonsense. Has it really been ten years, really?

The question makes wonder, and Amity, not knowing what to answer, just strokes Luz's hair, delightedly looking at the sad glimmer in brown eyes. For Luz Amity - like a mirage; today there is, but tomorrow it may not be, and the Empress perfectly understands the reason. The present is so fickle ...

\- But ... Part of that Amity Blight is still here. And as long as she is here, she will be yours.

\- Really? You promise? - looks into pure amber eyes.

\- I promise.

Luz leaves a faint kiss on her cheek, amazed Amity; a hand accidentally touches an angular green stone on chest. One more kiss falls a little lower - from it and emanates unnatural warmth and tenderness; Amity's pointed ears shift their angle, obediently sinking beneath human fingers. Luz strokes-strokes-strokes, breathes in the neck and closer-closer-closer. And Blight feels like she's on fire.

\- L-Luz, - squeezes out of herself, not even trying to pull away. - What are you doing?

\- Nothing, - Noceda says flatly, breathing breath over Amity’s reddened neck. The lips are very close to the skin. - I really miss you.


	6. Chapter 3 - (Part 1)

This morning caught Luz in surprise: the emperor's guards in white robes suddenly appeared on the threshold of the Owl House, a slightly agitated Eda, lazily sipping tea and King, clutching her hair asleep. From the explanations of the chief guard, the empress ordered Luz Noceda to be “delivered” to her, safe and sound. Emphasized “not by force”.

Well, well, an order is an order, and Luz, without much resistance, gathered herself up and moved to meet Amity. Without even knowing what today's conversation will be about. Now she is being led to the imperial residence, but not in the same way as the first time - now her hands are not shackled, and the guards, having surrounded her, peacefully walk alongside.

\- Hey guys, can we chat while we go? Why did you show up so early, by the way? - she tries to defuse the situation out of boredom, but the guards are just silent, afraid to say an unnecessary word.

Luz sighs thoughtfully. To reach the appointed place in complete silence is much more boring than it seemed. The guard lets her into the throne room alone, locking the doors behind her.

There are only two in the huge room: the Empress, majestically seated on the throne, and Luz, uncertainly hugging herself under the elbow. Amity graciously gets up, literally taking off her mask, illuminates Noceda with a warm smile and hurries down the stairs to her. The clatter of heels bounces off the light walls.

\- What happened so terrible that you sent your guards after me? - Luz asks, holding out his arms in response to Blight's hug. - Such an intrigue.

\- Hi Luz! - She whispers, putting cheek on tousled short hair. - Oh, I'm sorry about that. I just…

Pulls back, with obvious confusion in her face; slightly bites the lower lip.

\- I just wanted to talk to you.

\- And? I'm here, and I'm listening to you, Am, - assures Luz, tilting his head in interest. Amity touches her dark-skinned fingers weightlessly.

\- I wish ... I wish you would join my coven, Luz. To be a member of the Emperor's Coven.

This proposal is unsettling, and Noceda even at first considers it to be some kind of stupid joke - or what she heard. Is she in the emperor's coven too? Yes, not in life. But Amity's eyes speak of completely serious intentions - two amber pieces of ice.

\- What? Are you serious? What for?

Amity still emanates from excessive constraint, but she honestly looks in the eyes.

\- I'm serious. We would be ... closer than we are now. And I would see you more often.

\- Yeah, and I’d be your little dogs, - Luz unlocks fingers, folding his arms angrily across his chest. - You don’t think I’ve heard of the Emperor's Coven? Even yours, I'm not talking about Belos.

\- Luz ...

\- I still cannot believe that you have become… an empress. Are you suggesting that I join the coven? Moreover, considering that I'm not even a witch, but a simple powerless person.

\- Luz, listen, this isn't…

\- No, you listen! - Luz jabs index finger in Amity's direction, silencing her in mid-sentence, but stops short, realizing that it’s time for emotions to slow down. - Sorry, I just ... I'm angry, okay? I mean ... Why all this? Don't you want to live the way you used to live? Without all the emperor's stuff, power and everything.

Amity silently turns away from the human, moving away from her with every tapping heel step. She clutches the mask in her hands until a slight crackle, and Luz, even from a distance, sees pink sparks emerging through her fingers. Apparently Amity is really angry now.

"Oh".

\- I can't live differently. No more, - she says coldly, lifting her head to the ceiling. - Another life is simply not given to me, understand already at last.

The whispers of the guards are heard outside the doors, but as soon as Amity waves her hand, all the dialects instantly subside. And what Blight did is not clear.

\- So you refuse my offer, then? - She turns sharply with her hand outstretched forward, and for a moment Luz thinks that her eyes are shining like a cat's.

\- The only thing I really want, - Noceda grabs her wrist, boldly pulling closer to her, - so that everything is as it was before. And I would probably give anything, just to study with you at school again, and in the evenings sit under the trees, composing various fanfiction about Azura. Maybe ... Can this be even a quarter true?

Amity stares back for a long time, not saying anything, until booming vibrations and some otherworldly growl are heard from the side of the corridor. As if something huge is rushing straight to the empress, knocking everyone and everything in its path - Blight even slightly changes in his face.

\- Oh no,- she whispers, glancing warily at the doors, now at Luz, who does not understand anything. - Not now.

As soon as the doors swing open with a loud bang against the walls until cracks, all the air in the hall seems to be painted crimson with black spots. Amity pushes Luz behind her back, shielding her, and as if to the last moment does not want Luz to see a giant black wolf imposingly enter the spacious room, whose eyes twinkle in this darkness. The Noceda stares fearfully over shoulder.

This wolf is really huge - probably two and a half meters at the withers; slightly open leather wings behind the back, and eyes - as if the devil himself: in one a red flame is burning, and from the other, on the contrary, icy tears ooze.

Luz nervously clings to Amity's cloak.

\- Sherzie! My boy, - the devil's offspring obediently bows to the Empress's feet, jerks and even slightly wags its tail, at the end of which a red thorn flaunts, - you have been gone for a long time, kiddo.

Amity leans into the animal's face, leaving Luz frozen in shock. As long as she was in the Boiling Isles, she had never seen so close such an eerie and seemingly interesting creature. And perhaps Luz would not have been scared at all if the wolf's face had not been smeared with blood.

As soon as Noceda notices the gaze of two bright red pupils of the animal, she instinctively steps back. And this rustle makes Amity turn sideways to the pale, clearly eager for answers Luz. But she doesn't know what to say.

\- Um ... This ... This is my doggie, - she tries to laugh it off, getting to her feet. The wolf obediently stands up after, towering behind the back of the mistress. And still he continues to furiously nag Luz with his eyes. - Don't be afraid of him, he will not harm you.

\- Then why is he looking at me like that…- the human whispers, without breaking eye contact with the creature. His eyes are tightening her, like a whirlpool in the middle of a lake, and Luz feels that from these colorful eyes consciousness is bursting at the seams.

\- Oh, forgive me for that, please. And for the next one too.

Amity folds a figure with her fingers, whispers something to herself, and at the same moment her eyes - wide open, like the eyes of a wolf - fill with blackness. Luz watches, fascinated, as something from the creature's body "flies" in red ribbons into Amity's body, and then a bright flash that makes cover face with hands. Like cotton.

And, opening eyes, she sees no one in this room, except Amity. No wolf, no red air with black streaks. Only Blight's awkward gaze in guiltily gleaming amber eyes.

\- What ... What was that just now? - Luz asks with a barely tossing tongue. Consciousness seems to have gone through a good cleaning. - What the devil is going on here, Amity?

But Amity only crosses arms over her chest, going over the options in head to explain what happened now. And, to be honest, none of them like it. Should Luz delve into the "emperor's stuffs" at all? After all, the less you know, the more you sleep. However, she decides to tell everything directly and without concealment.

\- This is one of my monsters. I created it.

\- What? - Luz raises eyebrows in surprise. - How? And ... What function does it perform?

Amity's lips stretch out in a straight line.

\- He's killing fugitive criminals, Luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno wat is it............. sorry


	7. Chapter 3 - (part 2)

The weather outside is pretty good today: the sun is shining, stroking light white clouds with bright rays. All the greenery in the forests has long blossomed and blissfully reaches for the natural luminary; even the ugly little creatures jumping between the branches rejoice at the new day, bathing in the warm air. Stuffy. But not as stuffy as Luz is now. So Amity really kills? Didn't Eda lie?

\- And I literally created it from myself. I have practically an entire army of these monsters, and each of them performs its function. But you ... You don't have to worry about it; they will never touch you and those who are dear to you. They are like Abominations: they follow my orders, and only mine.

Luz shakes head, looking down at the toes of her sneakers. What did she expect? Amity is now the emperor, after all, and she certainly won't retain the title of "good and kind witch" for the sake of some human girl. And, probably, her proposal to join the coven meant - to kill those who are not pleasing to the emperor.

\- Sorry, - Luz feels a light kiss on the forehead, feels how soft hands fleetingly stroke her shoulders, straightening the raised hood. - I didn't want to tell you. I knew it would upset you. And…

\- You wanted me to be your pawn too, didn't you? - Noceda naturally does not want to look in honey-colored eyes. - Is that why you said about the coven?

Amity tries to smile with a piercing heart, but still puts her hand on the girl's shoulder opposite. From the injustice of what is happening, the teeth drive.

\- Fool, - funny blinks. - I wouldn't let you do anything like that, Luz. You would be by my side.

\- Don't dare lying! - Luz loudly slaps Amity on the hands, fearlessly pushing her away from her with such force that she painfully falls on the light tile with a caustic hiss. - You become the same as Belos! He also loved to mock ordinary people! What, no one can fight you back, Blight, huh?! Then come on, kill me too, because how many years I was wanted!

Luz waves arms around furiously, looking down at Amity as if they have now reversed roles. From such an outcome, she cannot even move: froze, she looks at the dark-skin girl, straight into her burning eyes.

\- I don't understand you, Amity! It seems to me that I don't understand anything at all! - Noceda burns with a glance the empress, who is limply lying on the tile; shakes finger in her direction and comes close. - Tell me the truth! Tell me! I want to know what's on your mind! Tell me! Are you really ...

The tone fades slightly.

\- Is that Amity, whom I loved, has long been dead ...

Pink sparks sparkle again under the empress fingers, the chest rises and falls heavily - but Blight is not crying. Only the cheeks are covered with an innocent faint blush, and the eyes - sparkling, golden, close irritably under the weight of heavy eyelids.

\- Answer me, Luz, - Amity disappears into the air in an instant, and her voice - radiating coldness - is now heard behind near the ear. This makes Luz turn around sharply, flinching. Blight is too close. - If witches killed innocent children, weak women and old people, and then escaped from prison - would you forgive them? They would kill bloodthirsty, peeling off the skin and leaving to die in leave abandoned courtyards.

Amity broadcasts imperiously, practically stepping on a human. 

\- They robbed, killed, and then, finding themselves in prison, they still escaped. And small children found themselves alone at home, without their parents; learned that moms and dads were dead - literally burned alive in their own grief and ocean of pain.

With her advancing steps, Amity makes Luz retreat, and all drills and drills with burning amber eyes.

\- You probably think all emperors are ugly. Yes, I’m probably that freak, cuz because of me, Edric died long ago, and the whole family was filled with hatred of my existence. But I wanted to fix everything. I wanted everything to be fair. I wanted to give everyone what they deserve. For those who deserve cruelty - so that they suffer in their own agony to the squelching sounds of blood, and for those who deserve good ... For example, Eda. She didn’t tell you how she began to live when no one else drives her from all places? Didn't tell you what it was like - when the imperial guard left her alone?

Luz, without answering, squeezes the twisted strap of her bag and stares into the penetrating eyes opposite.

\- You’re still such a child, Luz. You are worried about those who did not even deserve your attention. However, it was thanks to you that I ... It was you who saved me when I was a teenager. Without you, I would probably be bent, - Amity's gaze gradually softens. The oozing tension from her slowly fades away. - But you left.

Turning on heels, she imposingly walks up to the window, peering through the glass at the green foliage on the trees. Leaving the awkwardly trampling Luz behind her.

\- And I drowned in myself, you know. To get closer to you now - I decided to invite you to join my coven; you are quite clever at strategies, even if you are not a witch at all. Anyway, I just wanted to see you more often, and not just at night in the woods or when you sneak into my residence. And if you joined, everything would be much easier. I wasn't going to use you. Yes, I'm more cruel than kind, but ... Again, to those who deserve it.

In Luz's soul conscience is crumbling. She blurted out some nonsense on emotions, forcing Amity to remember all the bad moments of her life. From a disgusting sensation to herself, the stomach turns inside out; now she wants to run out of this hall out of shame. Her emotions are her grief. Very ashamed.

\- Amity, I ... - Noceda shakes slightly. - Sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you, much less make you remember all the rubbish! I'm just still angry; on myself ... For leaving you alone at a difficult time for you. But if not for the black creature, I would have died in that explosion, like Belos. In fact, it would be just magical if we could run away ... To keep us simple and free.

Amity chuckles ironically, her back to Luz.

\- Run away? It's funny. I repeat, I can no longer live the way I used to, Luz. Too much has happened during this time. Too much water has flowed under.

Noceda shuffles her feet behind back, awkwardly approaching the figure standing by the window. And then, Blight feels like other people's fingers cling to her sleeve, slightly pulling the fabric.

\- I'm sorry, please, - Luz whispers nearby. - I think I’d better leave now. 

\- No! - Amity turns to face her abruptly, making Luz flinch again. And, realizing that it was too sudden, she again tries to pull herself together. - I mean... Don't go. I mean, if you want, leave. I don't care.

Luz curls face as lets go of her sleeve. Awkwardness does not go away for a second.

\- But… Can you first tell me about this "creature in black" you just mentioned? Tell me more about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English, I'm a little Russian


End file.
